1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to non-mechanical means for deflection of aerodynamic or hydrodynamic propulsive flows. More specifically, this invention relates to a non-mechanical means for deflection of aerodynamic or hydrodynamic propulsive flows that provides a resultant force or thrust in some direction other than that corresponding to the original flow. This non-mechanical means, as applied to aircraft with wing-mounted engines, deflects engine thrust while augmenting lift, thus providing short takeoff and landing of STOL type aircraft; and, as applied to vertical takeoff and landing of VTOL type aircraft, provides thrust deflecting and reversing capabilities for the aircraft, which requires no moving mechanical flow deflection devices. Moreover, the non-mechanical means as applied to water-borne vehicles may be placed in the propulsor stream and provide turning or pitching forces to the vehicle without any deflection of itself.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing mechanical high lift devices, such as flaps and slats, are not able to generate sufficient lift to produce good STOL capabilities for heavier aircraft. A recently developed powered high lift system, known as Upper Surface Blowing (USB), uses a mechanical wing flap to deflect engine thrust of an engine mounted on the wing upper surface above and ahead of the flaps. The downward deflected jet sheet augments lift by entraining flow around the wing, and adds the vertical component of deflected thrust to the lift generated aerodynamically by the wing alone. Such flap required is mechanically complex, large, and heavy, and must be retracted for cruise flight and mechanically deployed for takeoff or landing, and produces maximum thrust deflections of only 60.degree.-70.degree.. The USB utilized alone does not provide vertical flight, that is, thrust deflection near 90.degree. from the horizontal, or thrust reverser capability without the impractical addition of considerably more complex mechanical devices. Similarly, a hydrodynamic device in a propulsor slipstream is also limited by the angle at which the flow separates from it, and mechanical deflection of the device up to that angle is not required.